Blind for you
by XMyLifeIsADisasterX
Summary: summery inside
1. Thoughts

-Conan's VOP-

I entered Hakase's house and saw Haibara sitting on the couch, reading her favourite magazine."Hey Haibara!" I greeted

"Get out." she said tediously

"Huh? Why?"

"Knock the door first."

"Unbelievable" I went out side and knocked the door and got in again 'Is she toying with me?'

"I didn't say get in Kudo-kun"

"Wha.."

"Just kidding" she let a small laugh,I walked towards her and sat beside looked at her, 'we are friends right ?thou I know nothing about her I want to ask her many things.. but how?'

''Something you like Kudo-kun?" She asked with a teasing tune

"Um Hiabara I want to ask you a question." ignoring her question.

"Nane?"

"Had you ever fell in love?" I said as fast as possible.

"*laugh* You have to guess this." she didn't even bother to shrug, our conversations always ended like this but it seems I have to fight to know more about her. "Ugh ..well I don't know you are different, how should I know." I said looking at her, she looked down "I dont think I'll ever be loved by a guy I'm just an ice queen" then stood up and walked to the basement.

"Where are you going?" I questioned

"Sleep" she lied .I saw her disappearing into the dark and sigh 'Hmm so she does she like someone?.. and wait she'll sleep in the basement?' I shook my head to clear all the mixed thoughts and went to Hakase to see if he had any new inventions in mind

-End of Conan VOP-

She went to her basement and laid down on her bed 'Shiho you have to give him the antidote the organisation no longer exists and still you didn't give him the cure! Thats it tomorrow I'll give him the... but he'll return back to his girl and ...'few moments later she fell asleep. She could sleep well these days because she had an endless fight with herself.

The next day she gave him the antidote , he was very happy, talking about Ran, how will he surprise her. Happiness spread all over his face for the for the first time, Shinichi spent the week hanging out with Ran , he didn't visit Shiho . Shiho locked her self up in her room laying on bed crying silently .' We have here Olopatadine HCL Patanol.' she rose up from her bed and headed to the basement unconsciously. Hakase saw her and asked"Hey Shiho-Kun do you want to eat?"

"No" she said firmly

Agasa looked at her doubtfully ' She is up to something' but he shrugged.

AFTER TWO DAYS

~Shiho VOP~

I was working so hard the past two days I wanted to finish eye drop and live happily ever after ... I'm stupid why I'm doing this to my self over a dense selfish detective? But my heart took over my conciseness then took the eye dropper and dropped it on her left eye, and then the right eye . I felt them burn i layed on the closest coutch . _kusooooooooooooo it hurts damn._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

~End od Shiho's VOP~

Shinichi was sitting with Ran he was talking about his cases ..well Fake cases.

"Shinichi i wanted to tell you something long time ago .. I .." Ran was cut off by the phone.

"Moshi Moshi" Shinichi said.

...

"WHAT!"

...

"I'LL BE THERE" he handed up "Sorry Ran I have to go" he said he gave her is credit card and ran, Ran couldn't say even 'Goodbye' for him she looked down at the table and cried again silently "Shinichi." she couldn't stop him... Again.

~Hospital~

Shiho was sitting on the couch with a bandage covering her eye's"Shiho-Kun why did you do that ! You are blind now ..." Hakase said angrily.

"Hakase I told it was and accident"

"But the doctor says something different. " his voice started rising . He was really mad at Haibara 'why would you do that?' was the dominant thought

"Hakase I didn't mean th..."Shiho heard the door opening.

"Hakase what is wrong with Haibara?" Shinichi said.

"You called him?"

~Shiho vop~

I stood up well everything was black I dumb with someone ' Hakase ' he was holding my hands tightly ' he is really angry' I thought.


	2. It's over

_~- VOP-_

_I stood up. Everything was black I dumb with someone ' Hakase ' he was holding my hands tightly ' he is really angry' I thought._

"_Ai-kun" he said with a serious voice "Stop acting like a child and tell me why you did that?"_

"_Hakase what happened to Haibara?" Shinichi asked._

"_Sh-" I cut him off quickly "Bensoni." I said quickly._

"_You're lying, why Hakase would call me if there is nothing!" He said._

_I didn't look at him, they were angry. I know that Hakase would be angry but why is Shinichi angry too , he was on a date with Mori-san why did he left her and came here, why did he bother to see me if I'm alright or not , he left me because I finished my duty why did he come again he only gives me pain nothing more._

"_It's because of you! " I shouted, I jerked my hand and then ran….. Where I had no Idea where I am now?_

_I stopped didn't know where I am now but I was feeling dizzy. I felt a hot liquid tickling my back, is this blood.__That's the last thing I could remember because I felt my brain shutting._

_-End of Shiho's VOP-_

_-SHinichi's VOP-_

_Haibara fell while running, she was running like she didn't know where to go. __Hakase called the doctor because haibara's head was bleeding, I don't know what is happening to her, first hakase said that she hurt herself, then she said that this all is because of me then running like she gone blind? What is happening? So I moved next to hakase who was looking at the doctor who was examining Haibara._

"_Hey hakase what's wrong with Haibara?" I questioned._

_Hakase looked down and said "She did something stupid and now her future is ruined she …. She is blind now Shinichi"_

_I couldn't believe it, why did she do that? __What I knew now is that I won't be able to know anything until she wakes up._

_-End of Shinichi's VOP-_

_-The restaurant -_

_"I want 2 cheesecake and 2 apple juice ... Mmm and 4 chocolate ice cream with lots and lots of cream and two strawberries ontop of it " Sonoko ordered _

"_Thanks Sonoko that you came I knew that Shinichi would leave me again." Ran said with a tune full of pain and sorrow that made her friend cry "D...don't be sad you know that shinichi-kun is a total dense and stupid ,he doesnt deserve you yhou i know he loves you back, but sometimes they act stpidly,but still he must not leaving a girl like that alone!" her last sentence was loud enough for the people around then to hear it, all the people looked at them with a questioning face .both of them blushed and look at the plates in front of them. There was an eerie silence between the girls but Ran broke it first. "What if doesn't come back? He always does that he comes and then disappear, I always cry because he always cling to dangerous cases why can't he leave cases alone for once and spare__ SOME__time for me?"_

_Her friend didn't know what to say Shinichi always puts her in an embarrassing situation when she has to explain why because she already doesn't know why._

_-Hospital-_

_Shiho slowly opened her eyes 'Am I alone?' she thought but someone proved that she wasn't alone__"Idiot why did you do that ."_

"_Eh?" that's all what she said._

"_Eh? That's all you could say you can say, you __burned your eyes ,stupid do you know what would happen if you used i-"_

"_SHUT UP AND WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO SHUT UP I DID THAT BECAUSE..." Shiho looked the other side._

_Shinichi looked at her face rode from shock, to amusement. He stood up and walked towards the door and said "Anyway you really don't deserve anything I left Ran to see you and that's what I get … thank you Haibara….. Its over. If you stay treating the people who care about you the most , time by time they'll leave you." And then he left, Shiho started crying "Baka, you know nothing." she whispered_

"_Ai-kun please tell me why did you that?" saidhakase while taking a seat beside her.__  
><em>

"_I…"she stopped for a while " I did that because…" and she explained why then she collapsed in Hakase's arm and started crying "Please don't tell him why I did that its better for us to be like this, I can't see him with her."_

_..To be continued_

_What will hakase tell her?_

_Is it the end of Shinichi and Shiho's friendship?_

_Well RXR and tell me what DO you think_


End file.
